


Choosing My Name and Other Mistakes

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Family Dynamics, Femme in a Mech World, First Crush, Kidnapping, Multi, My Two Dads - Freeform, Newborn Children, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sisters, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Rainbowsparkles is a silly name. The world is serious though. There are kidnappers and mind-rippers out there... Or so her fathers tell her.
Relationships: Elita One/Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/OC, Sunstreaker/Thundercracker
Series: Podfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Choosing My Name and Other Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choosing My Name, and Other Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568679) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 



> THIRTEEN AND A HALF HOURS, y'all.   
> Recorded so my daughter (who loves and believes in Rainbowsparkles) and the rest of my family could listen to this while we drive 4 days to and from a Christmas family gathering. This took me about 5 months to make. 
> 
> I wanted to see if I could write a compelling story about a Mary Sue character.   
> I think highly enough of the result to have spent this long making a podfic of it!
> 
> My love and thanks to anyone who listens.

**DOWNLOAD THE MP3 HERE:**

**http://www.mediafire.com/file/2z2b3fonnko5axi/Rainbowsparkles_FULL.mp3/file**

(Copy above link, and paste into browser to download mp3 from host site)

Thank you for listening!


End file.
